deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Gandalf the White vs Flemeth the Shapeshifter
Gandalf: The most powerful wizard of Middle-Earth who fought and defeated a Balrog, was reincarnated as Gandalf the White and participated in the War of the Ring leading in the defense of Minas Tirith and particapting in the Battle of the Black Gate VS. Flemeth: A shapeshifter known as the "Witch of the Wilds" and is known as an immortal and extremely powerful being and is the central character of an eponymous legend, and as said by her daughter Morrigan "is not a blood mage, not an abomination and not even truly human." The Two Most Powerfulest Wizard and Witch do Battle But Only one will be THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!! Battle Notes *Gandalf will only call in the Eagle Lord when Flemeth takes to the sky so Gandalf can attack Flemeth from the air as well. Vote for Battleground *Kocari Wilds *The Misty Mountains Battleground Kocari Wilds Misty Mountains X-Factors Gandalf-Flemeth 95 Combat Experience 89 EDGE Gandalf: While both have years of combat experience in their Later lifes Flemeth only stayed in the Kocari Wilds and never did much battle except with the Warden and a few Darkspawn. Gandalf was always in combat facing against the foces of Sauron and Saruman. 100 Magic Mastery 100 EDGE Even: While Gandalf has more magical abilities where Flemeth has only shapeshifting powers Flemeth's ability to transform into a High Dragon equals that to Gandalfs powers. 95 Close Range Combat 18 EDGE Gandalf: Flemeth was never much of a Close Range Fighter always using her magic abilities to do the fighting for her except in High Dragon when facing off against enemies coming at her with Swords and other close range weapons. Gandalf is always use to both Long and Close Range combat. 85 Killer Instinct 95 EDGE Flemeth: Flemeth is a killer even killing her own daughters to sustain her life and live forever. Personal Edge Gandalf: Gandalf gets my edge as he has fought more tougher opponenets compared to Flemeth even in High Dragon Form Gandalf will be able to beat Flemeth as it would be the equivalent to fighting the Balrog. The Battle In the Misty Mountains Gandalf is travelling to the Shire to visit his Hobbit friends Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. All of a sudden he sense a strange but powerful presence and heads off to investigate. The strange presence turns out to be Flemeth who flew to Middle-Earth to escape from the Templar-Mage War. She starts walking when a voice calls out to her. "Excuse me but I have a feeling you are not from around here." Gandalf says Flemeth turns around to see a man in white garment staring at her. She notices his staff and automatically sees him as a mage and takes out her Broomstick. Gandalf prepares his Staff and takes out his sword Glamdring. Flemth casts a spell and turns into a giant spider and charges at Gandalf. Gandalf uses his staff to hit away Flemth who recovers in mid air and fires a web at Gandalf who cuts it with his sword. Gandalf then casts a Magical Kinesis but Flemeth is able to dig her Spider Feet into the snow deep enough to hold her ground. She then shapeshifts into a bear and charges at Gandalf. She rams Gandalf in the stomach which sends Gandalf sliding back but he recovers and casts his smaller power of the Destructive Blast and blows Flemeth back. Flemeth gets back up and quickly shapeshifts into a swarm of bugs and flies towards Gandalf. Gandalf smirks and blasts fire at the Swarm which burns all of the bugs and forces Flemeth to shapeshift back to her human form. She gets up in pain and notices that Gandalf hardly has a scratch or bruise on him and gets angry. "Do you not know who I am Mage? I am Flemeth the Shapeshifter no one can stop me!" Flemeth says She then shapeshifts into her High Dragon Form and roars at Ganalf. Flemeth breaths fire at Gandalf who quickly casts the Shield of Istari to protect himself. Flemeth then swings her tail and hits Gandalf sending him flying back. Flemeth then hovers towards him and fires a fireball at Gandalf who is able to get out of the way but the force of the blast sends him face first into the snow. He looks up to see Flemeth hovering over him and just as Flemeth is about to finish him off a loud screech is heard and Flemeth looks up to see Gwaihir Lord of the Eagles fly at her and ram her away from Gandalf (Before the Battle) From behind a rock Gandalf sees Flemeth and quickly speaks to a nearby Moth and the Moth flies off. (Current Time) Flemeth looks to see and notice the the Giant Eagle is a friend of Ganalf and quickly decides to fly off but Gandalf mounts Gwaihir and they take off after Flemeth. Flemeth continuously fires fireballs at Gwaihir and Gandalf but Gwaihiris able to dodge them. Gandalf tells Gwaihir to get close enough to Flemeth. Gwaihir speed up and nears Flemeth and Gandalf stands up and casts his Sword of Power at Flemeth which sends her falling towards the ground. (On the ground) Flemeth gets up injured and tries to walk way but Gandalf stands in her way. She takes out her Broomstick but Gandalf parries with his staff and stabs her in the ribs. Flemeth staggers back and Gandalf raises his staff in the air "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Gandalf rams his staff into the snow of the Misty Mountain. The whole Mountain begins to shake an Flemeth looks down to notice the groun start opening up. She tries to run but she is to injured with the stab to her ribs and before she knows it, she soon falls down through the hole and screams until her screams are heard no more. Gandalf plants his staff on the ground and stands in victory Winner: Gandalf Battles out of 5,000 Gandalf-Flemeth 2,871-2,129 Expert's Opinion: While both were powerful Mages Flemeth didn't have as many powerful spells at Gandalf since she only had shapeshifting magic and the magic helped her change into animals but could only attack up close where Gandalf dominated with his Staff and Sword Glamdring. Gandalf won because of his more powerful spells and his domintion up close. Category:Blog posts